Sexual intercourse is a basic human need for both men and women. A majority of men are able to achieve and maintain an erection and are able to complete successful sexual intercourse. Nevertheless, many men are interested in enhancing and improving their sex lives. They may utilize sexual devices while having sex to enhance their arousal and intensify their sensations.